Never really gone
by Miss Pepper Potts
Summary: Bella is a teenager who gives her baby up for adoption, then moves to Forks with her father. And Forks just happens to be the home of the couple that adopted her baby. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Seven long, painful, intense, stressful, and tiring hours that led up too the birth of my son. After that final push I went into my own little world before the doctor put the baby in my arms. I held him close while taking in everything I could about him.

I was sixteen when I found out I was pregnant and seventeen when I gave birth. There was no way I could do the teen mom thing. James, the baby's father made it very clear to me, when I told him that I was pregnant he wanted nothing to do with the child. He even offered to give me money to get an abortion.

Adoption would be the best solution for everyone.

My baby had James' dark eyes and with what little hair he had, he got from me.

I had started tearing up when Renee walked into the hospital room with a sad look on her face.

"_Bella… Sweetie the adoption lawyer is here with the adopting couple. We should not keep them waiting its not good for you and them."_

I had decided on adoption during my first trimester. I did not let myself have regrets about the decision. I was happy with my decision but once I held my baby in my arms I _really_ realized what I was giving up; but I would not change my mind about the adoption, it had to be done.

I handed the baby to Renee and she walked out of the hospital room. In person that was the last time I saw him. That was just a month ago. I had agreed to a closed adoption and with a promise to never come in contact with the child, I asked for pictures. Just pictures, pictures of my baby as he grew. The adoptive parents were okay with that.

They did not even have to know my name, they would send pictures to my adoption lawyer and the lawyer sends them too me.

I got my first picture the day I decided to move to Forks and live with my fathe. I need a fresh start.

Everywhere I went in Arizona people would look at me, judge me, and talk: _she was pregnant and only seventeen_, _she gave her child up for adoption; smart choice_,_ she almost aborted that poor baby_,_ good thing she gave him up for adoption, with her harebrained mother she would have not been the best mom_.

All that and more happened within a week and kept going on. People would not stop talking, and then you have James. James tried getting back into a relationship with me. He acted like I was never pregnant. I did not want to dwell in the past and it angered me that James acted that way, like a child was nothing. He even tried to get me too have sex with him again.

It was really easy for me to write him off, because I soon discovered that before I got pregnant he had been cheating on me with a red headed harlot named, Victoria.

Renee had talked with my father and they both agreed that coming to Forks would be good for me and Renee even called it good timing because she eloped before I found out I was pregnant and did not really have time to be newlywed with her new husband. So she planed a honeymoon and time to be an official newlywed.

Then while Renee went for her happiness I decided that I would go for mine. A new life, and fresh start. Too not dwell in the past and move on with my future.

So here I am on a plane heading to Forks.

I don't know what is going to happen but I do know that I want to let myself be happy.

**Okay you can call this the prologue or as I like to say, introduction chapter. That is why it is short. I will most likely post chapter two tommorow.**

**Don't expect big and long author notes unless it is necessary. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the review, and adds to the fave and alert list. If the characters seen OOC well I'll try to stay IC but that if you know the definition of fiction then a little OOC will not hurt anyone. Plus with this being all human, human Edward is not vampire Edward.**

* * *

**Chapter two**

The music on my Ipod drowned out the announcement of _five minutes till landing_ and a flight attendant let me know we would be landing in a few minutes.

I stuffed my Ipod in my carry on bag and awaited the turbulence, eager to get off the plane.

I followed people younger and older than me off the plane and into the airport heading to the baggage claim.

After that Charlie, my father was easy to find. He stood out in his police uniform looking proud but yet anxious. He met me half way and gave me a quick hug before taking my two large suit cases.

"You look good Bells."

"Thanks, you look good to Ch-Dad."

After my parents divorced when I was six my mom took me with her to Arizona and I only saw Charlie during summers till I was fifteen. We did not have a close enough relationship to were I called him dad but I might as well start now

"Jasper is excited to see you."

Jasper is my mom and dad's oldest, he is older than me by a year. When my parents divorced Jasper stayed with my father but even with long distance and yearly summers we stayed close. He almost came out to Arizona to kill James, and I quote _"For knocking up my baby sister."_ I knew Jasper was really angry because he never used words like _knocked up_. He is one of the reasons I'm here in Forks.

"You really do look good… I mean after the uh–uh…"

I could tell he was struggling to say the right words about my pregnancy.

"The baby?" I spoke with a smile. I would not make him want to pity me. He was not there for my pregnancy; he did not know much of anything when it came to the situation.

"Looks Bells I don't mean to bring it up."

"Look it's okay to mention the word 'baby' around me, I'm not going curl myself up in a corner and cry," I tried to make myself seem humorous. Humor would be the only way to show Charlie that I really am okay. "I made my choice and I am okay with that. I'm here for a fresh start and I have to think you are happy that I'm here."

Charlie smiled at me, "I really am glad you're here Bells. You can still cook, right?"

I laughed at Charlie's statement. The summer's I spent with Charlie consisted of eating out, take out and five dollar pizza's when I was not cooking.

"Yeah… I will do the cooking dad."

Charlie sighed in relief and we continued out of the airport in silence.

* * *

"Bella, I missed you!"

Jasper engulfed me in a hug before I even made into the house.

"I missed you too Jasper. Though I did not miss the rain." The rain outside poured on and on, it looked like it was not going to stop anytime soon. Plus that mean it would be colder.

Jasper grinned at me and sent me inside. Seconds later he and Charlie joined me inside each holding one of my suitcases.

"Okay Bells, Jasper will show you too your room. Then maybe you can make some dinner for us?"

"Okay."

Charlie handed off the other suitcase to Jasper and I followed him upstairs.

When entering my room I had a feeling of an old bed and old blankets. Used and dusty furniture and a blank wall but instead I got a room that was greatly full of life.

The bed looked new with blanket set in different colors of blue and purple. The furniture was new too. A lounge chair, desk, dresser, and a night stand. The walls were painted in lightish-dark blue color. The carpet was actually vacuumed and there was no dust anywhere.

"Wow… now I know you and Charlie did not do this." I stared at my room in shock.

"My girlfriend did this." Jasper said with a smile and without hesitation.

"Is this the girlfriend you told me about a few months back… uh, Ally?"

"Alice." Jasper smiled even more, if he smiled any further the look on his face would be permanent. I smiled too; I had never seen him this happy.

"Right Alice… she really did this?" I was skeptical.

"Yeah she is into that kind of stuff… decorating, fashion, and shopping. She is coming over for dinner tonight. She is excited to meet you. She even wants to take you shopping."

The smile faded from my face into a frown. I hate shopping.

"Oh no, Jasper! I hate shopping. I'd rather go through labor again than shop."

"Well Alice loves shopping, I won't be able to get you out of it."

I was happy that Jasper did not start a pity party when I said I rather go through labor again. The only ting Jasper ever dwelled on about in the past was the Civil War. The subject of the Civil War fascinated him when he first learned about in the eighth grade and he has been obsessed with it ever since.

"Uh, well as long no mentions shopping at dinner tonight, and then I might be safe."

Jasper's smile also faded away and his expression turned serious.

"I love Alice… but I would not count on it."

After putting away some of my clothes, I went downstairs and surveyed the kitchen for something too cook for dinner. Naturally there was left over pizza and take out in the fridge and junk food in the pantries.

I found some eggs, microwave bacon, and an unopened box of pancake mix. I had not had breakfast for dinner in a long time and pancakes made Charlie happy.

Alice arrived as I poured the rest of the pancake batter into the pan. She leaped into Jasper's arms and they shared a quick kiss, she greeted Charlie with a kiss on the cheek that made him blush, and then ran too me almost leaping into my arms.

"You must be Bella!" She pulled me into a hug. "I'm Alice, Jasper's girlfriend but you already knew that!" She pulled away from me real fast I'm surprised she did not have whiplash. She is like a little energizer bunny.

Alice hugged me again and when she pulled away she was literally hopping up and down. Jasper put a hand on her shoulder and she calmed down some.

"I'm so happy you are here Bella. We are going to be the best of friends."

Normally some people would have thought Alice crazy for making an assumption like that. I had only been in the same room with her for thirty seconds but she seemed certain about her and I being best friends and I liked that.

After all I'm here for a fresh start, and a best friend is something that I need right now.

**Okay in case you are wondering, the only people in Forks who know about Bella's pregnancy are Jasper and Charlie. More about that will be explained in the next chapter.**

**Edward makes his first appearance in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter three**

It was a Friday when I arrived in Forks and the weekend had gone by fast. Alice ended up mentioning shopping during dinner and she made plans the next day when she saw my clothes while helping me unpack.

She dragged me around Port Angeles all day Saturday and she got me new clothes. She would not let me pay for anything. Of course I protested in the matter, there was no way I could let her spend that kind of money on me, especially since I'm basically a stranger to her. After protesting for awhile I finally gave in under a silent protest though and Alice basically told me I did not have a choice. I needed the clothes.

Now here I am going though my new and old clothes deciding on an outfit for school. I was not going too get too dressy, yes it was my first day but not my first day of school. My first day at a new school.

I had already got a text from Alice telling me to wear something from my new wardrobe, so I choose a pair of my favorite jeans, a blue top with an empire waist (which was new), and my cropped black sweater that stopped mid stomach. I was putting on my converse when Jasper knocked on my door, "Can I come in?" He sounded happy. Me I was far away from happy, I was not a morning person.

"Yeah…"

"Do you want me to drive you or do you want to drive yourself?"

"I'll drive myself, but I'll follow you. I don't know where the school is." I answered as I tied my shoes.

Jasper had his own vehicle, a simple not overdone black F-150 and Charlie had surprised me with a green Jeep.

I was happy with the idea of having my own car. Back in Arizona Renee was going to get me a car for my seventeenth birthday but plans changed. I liked the idea of having my own car that way I did not have to be driven around by Jasper or Charlie. The Jeep was used but barely because it looked like a new car. It was also Charlie and Jasper approved.

After grabbing a granola bar and quick glass of orange juice I was driving on the rainy streets of Forks following my brother to the school. Once there I immediately parked in the first open parking space available. I did not want to draw attention to myself.

Once out of my jeep I discovered Alice and Jasper, who had parked closer to the school. I made the walk towards the school and Alice met me half-way. She eyed my choice of outfit, "Not bad Bella but I would have gone with skinny jeans and flats instead of sneakers." she eyed once more before we got to Jasper and his really gorgeous friend.

He was tall, had messy bronze hair, he was definitely built but no to overdone, and he was just drop dead gorgeous… sexy.

"Edward," He had a name, yeah he definitely seemed like an _Edward_. "This is my younger sister, Bella."

"Hello, it's about time Jasper put a name to a very pretty face." His voice... his voice. I about fainted, his voice was soft but deep.

I blushed at his comment and looked to the ground before saying hi back.

"Uh, I need to get my schedule, where is the main office?" I asked when looking back up, the question was not directed at a certain person.

Edward smiled at me and I about melted.

"I'll show you too the office Bella."

I was a bit taken at Edward's kindness. He only knew my name and that I was Jasper's sister, and most people I knew where not this forward when meeting someone new.

Though it felt good to be on the receiving end of his kindness. James never shared that kind of kindness with me.

"Okay, sure." I responded nervously and followed Edward into the school.

* * *

"Okay let's see… not bad we have three classes together. English, Biology, and Gym."

"Gym, are you serious?" I scoffed, taking the schedule from Edward.

Edward let a small laugh, "You don't seem happy about that? Gym is an easy A class." He said looking a bit proud.

"Yeah unless you are a klutz like me and I can tell that you are not."

I scanned the rest of my schedule. A world History class, Math, lunch, and Psychology. Though lucky would not be something to describe me, I was lucky that Gym was a last hour class but the fact that I had it with Edward made me nervous. I don't want him too see me in my clumsy state.

"Well no but Jasper did mention you had your moments. Don't worry Bella I'll be there to catch you."

I sucked in a deep breath at his almost seductive words. Did he really just say too me? The plain and clumsy Bella…

"Bella, are you okay."

I breathed out and stared at him.

"Y-yeah I'm great."

Great was an understatement. I had been in Edward's presence for five minutes and felt happy, true happiness. I liked being around him, this fresh start is better than I expected.

**Okay so I know I said that this chapter would explain why only Jasper and Charlie know about Bella's pregnancy, well plans changed. It will be explained later on though but it is not that big of deal.**

**The next chapter will be longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter four

_Bam!_

I hit the ground face first with a thud. Pulling my face away from the floor I sat myself in a more comfortable position while ignoring the pain in my ankle. When gym class started the coach assigned the class to do laps around the gym… eight laps.

I had surprised myself by going a whole lap without my clumsiness setting in but I did not make a whole lap the second time around.

More people sped past me eyeing me curiously or laughing at me. I started to pull myself up when someone gently grabbed my hand and pulled me the rest of the way up.

I smiled while feigning embarrassment.

"Edward… thanks." I muttered.

"You okay? When I saw you hit the ground I was worried."

I finally looked at him and he truly did look worried.

I smiled, "Yeah. I thought I warned you that something like this would happen. I'm clumsy and weren't you supposed to be there to catch me?" I eyed him curiously while grinning.

"Oh believe me… I wish I had," Edward placed his hand on my back and guided me to the bleachers. His touch was electrifying, sending a shiver down my spine. A good kind of shiver, "Is your ankle okay?"

I sat on the bleachers and Edward bent down to examine my ankle.

"Edward? What are you doing? It's just a sprain."

I did not need him fussing over me. It was not the first time I sprained my ankle and probably wouldn't be the last.

"Well it does not hurt to check. My dad's a doctor anyways, he taught me a thing or too… Yep a sprain. I'd watch how much weight you put on it and when you get home put some ice on it too."

Edward softly ran his fingers around my ankle, his touch felt so nice and gentle. I could not get enough.

"This is actually a good thing you know."

Edward looked at me like I was crazy.

"How can your pain be a good thing?"

"Well I don't have to run anymore laps." I informed him.

Edward started laughing, "You surprise me Bella. You are definitely are unpredictable."

"I'm surprised you have made that observation about me. You have only known me for about six hours."

"Well lets just say I'm very observant."

"Well you'd be the first to be observant of me."

I lowered my head getting ready for a reply that would disappoint me. Yes, I have insecurities about myself. I don't see myself clearly, even to this day I wonder how I ended up in a relationship with James.

"Well I'm honored to be the first but whoever should have been paying attention to you in the past, they're complete idiots because I could watch you all day."

At his words my heart _soared. _

* * *

When I got home from school that day, Edward was all I could think about. His kindness, his good looks, the fact that I almost melt every time he smiles at me, the way he helped my during gym.

I was feeling very cheerful and of course it was noticed by Jasper. So I asked him about Edward. Even in my high spirits I was still curious about how Edward could be so nice to me when he does not even know me.

"That is just how his parents raised him. They're very _1900's_. Even in saying that they're the nicest people you'll ever meet and they are pretty cool too."

This was a surprise, I had thought chivalry was dead.

"Okay but he had known me for five minutes and was very kind too me. Wouldn't most people be a little cautious around a stranger?" I questioned.

"Well in a way you are a stranger but in some ways your not. I told Edward about you. You're my little sister whom I'm very close too, and I've mentioned you a few times. Even shown him a picture."

My face heated in a blush, I could only imagine what pictures Jasper had shown Edward.

"I could feel it right away he had a crush on you." Jasper smiled at the fact, "Which is big for him. Edward has always had girls throwing themselves at him and it irritates him, and most those girls aren't even his type…" Then he hesitated, "You're his type."

I stared at him in shock. No way, there was no way I could be Edward's type. He was practically a god, there was no way I could ever even compare to him.

"Your just saying tha-"

"No I'm not." He stated with a serious tremor in his voice.

"Edward likes you Bella and I know you like him."

Yes, yes I do like Edward Cullen but something about it felt very instant. I don't think I could talk about it anymore without being too forward.

"Jasper? When you say you have mentioned me to Edward, have you ever mentioned that I was pregnant.'

"No." He said simply without any emotion.

"I had a feeling you would not, I just had too ask."

"It's not my secret too tell and that is not something you would want to be telling people right now anyways but once you get settled you are going to have to tell Edward… and Alice." His voice broke at the end when mentioning Alice. He really does care about her.

"I'm sorry you have too keep this from Alice." I said while hugging him. He hugged me back.

"Alice really likes you Bella and it is hard for her to keep friends because of her personality. She is so forward, hyper, maybe even crazy; crazy in a good way but she is also caring, loving, and amazing. I don't see how people can find her annoying."

Jasper seemed so proud when talking about Alice, and after hearing what he said I would not let him down. I would be friends with Alice but not just for him but for myself. I hugged a little longer showing my assurance before pulling away.

"Well other than the shopping I don't find her annoying, she is very entertaining in a way."

"That makes me happy that you say that." He smiled.

"Oh and speaking of Alice, she gave your cell number to Edward…"

_What! _

"…he might call you or text you."

"Oh-kay, I guess it would be stupid to ask why she did that, since you already gave the answer." I tried not to act annoyed, I really did not have any reason too. I just did not expect Alice to do that.

"All I can say to that is don't bet against Alice. She knows what she is doing, trust me."

I was getting ready to counter Jasper when right on cue my cell phone vibrated, a text message.

Jasper smiled and stood up off the couch, "Oh and Bella if he says something that makes you angry or uncomfortable, let me know. He may be my best friend but I'm still your big brother." He winked at me before leaving the room.

I grabbed my cell phone and read the text.

_Hey its Edward._

Naturally I smiled and typed a reply.

_Hi, Alice gave u my number?_

His response was quick.

_Yeah. So how is your ankle_?

_Its better, thank u._

I had put ice on it almost immediately when I got home but that only lasted for an hour.

_That is good 2 know. :)_

_So, u get the English hmwk done? _

That was the first thing that came too mind. Yes it is official, I am bad at small talk.

_I got it done in class. It is really easy._

It is funny, but I have not even started any of my homework, and I responded with just that.

The conversation went on for ten more minutes in a playful banter.

When I went to bed that night I got one more text from him.

_Sweet dreams Bella._

I went to sleep with a smile on my face and sweet dreams… of Edward.

**If you think Bella and Edward liking each other is moving to fast, I thought the same thing but I don't want prolong anything. I'm going with my plot, I don't want to get sidetracked. **

**If you'd like, please check out my new story: _The Secrets we share_. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews. It is the next day in this chapter. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter three**

"Here, I got this."

Edward retrieved my school books from me yet again as I met him outside of my math class. I would have normally found the gesture very annoying but after what Jasper told me I welcomed it.

"Thanks," The term was so cliché' but it refrained me from doing anything too rash that would end up in my embarrassment to thank Edward.

"Your welcome," He nodded while balancing my books in his arms.

We walked to my locker in a comfortable silence, but once we entered the lunch room conversation started.

"Want to play twenty questions?" Edward asked.

"Twenty questions, ugh I hate the name of that game. It annoys me, because no one ever asks twenty questions, it always more or less." I ranted.

"Well they need to call it something and how else am I supposed to get too know you Bella." Edward pleaded with me.

Edward wanted to get too know me, yes, I heard that right. Might as well, I already felt very close to him and I getting to know each other would be the best way to go.

"Okay ask away but I want too play too." I smiled at Edward and entered the lunch line grabbing a tray. Edward followed suit behind me.

"Favorite color?"

"Uh…. Blue."

"What about you, what's your favorite color?"

"Brown," Edward stated quickly.

"Brown? Really, brown is such a boring color." I was skeptical.

"Favorite TV show?" Edward dodged my question; I wondered why but went on and answered his question anyway.

"Don't have one. I don't watch a lot of TV."

"Favorite movie?"

"Pirates of the Caribbean."

"That's my favorite too actually."

"Well then that answers my next question…"

I let out a small chuckle before filling the rest of my tray up.

"Well make that two actually. I don't need to ask you what books you like; I got a general consensus after seeing _Wuthering Heights_ in your pile of books."

"Wow, you really are observant."

"Observant about what?" Jasper's stiff voice echoed in the air as Edward and I got to the lunch table.

"Edward is very observant about me apparently."

I sat down at the table with Edward sitting next too me. I looked at Jasper and he looked very curious debating on whether he should ask why Edward is so observant of me but before I could tell him he just smiled.

"Speaking of being observant have you people not noticed the posters? Homecoming is at the end of the week. Saturday to be exact." Alice spoke excitedly, starting up a new conversation.

"You have already told me this babe." Jasper leaned over to Alice to peck her on the cheek, "We will be going."

"Yes, I already know that. I was actually trying to hint something at Edward and Bella."

I dropped the piece of pizza that was in my hands and looked back and forth between Edward and Alice. Homecoming, I had noticed the posters but did even think about it. Dances were not my thing, "I'm not going," I grabbed my pizza and eagerly chewed on it.

"Bella!" Alice squealed, "You have to go! It's Homecoming; it is dressing up, dancing, and having fun!"

"She's right Bella." Jasper agreed with Alice. Wow, he is whipped but I did not see that as a bad thing actually. Jasper adores Alice.

"Jasper?"

"Come on Bells, do you really think I'm going to let you stay home on a Saturday when everyone else in the whole school will be at the dance. Not even Charlie would expect you too stay home."

"Come on. I'm not into dances; the last dance I went too was in the eighth grade. Plus it's not like I would have a date…"

"I'll take you." Edward's voice sounded so soothing as he spoke that I cracked on the spot.

"Okay," I looked at him, "Wait are you serious?"

"Yes, I am."

"No, there's no way."

"Too late now Bella, you agreed!" Alice clapped her hands together happily, "Do you have a dress?"

"I think you already got the answer to that."

"Well that means we will have to go shopping!"

I groaned, "Edward are you sure about this? You don't have too take me. I'm actually surprised you even asked me. Don't you already have a date?"

It was an easy assumption to make. When someone – mostly women – look at Edward, the reaction is like an instant orgasm. He is that good looking. Whenever he walks me to class I can see the girls practically drooling over while the guys stared at him with envy or jealousy.

"Not until you came along." He spoke with so much confidence I was almost shocked and once I again I cracked.

* * *

I was amazed at what I saw when I looked in the mirror. I had never looked this great. My hair was styled curly in the form ringlets that stopped just before my shoulder. My make-up was obvious but not too overdone, and Alice had dusted me with some glitter stuff on my all my open areas of skin.

Now too the dress, which was a strapless blue pleated short dress with a black waist strap. I was very hesitant too put it on. I had not lost all the baby weight from pregnancy but it had fit nicely.

For jewelry I wore silver, a necklace and diamond bangles; the shoes were black gladiator heels that I am bound to trip in.

Lastly, Alice gave me a black sweater coat that stopped at my knees. Alice stared at me like I was a prize but she was also very proud of her work.

"Bella you look amazing, Edward won't know what to do when he sees you!"

"Uh, thanks Alice. You look nice too."

Alice had already done her hair and make-up before coming over too the house and she changed into her pink dress after she finished with me.

"I'm so excited for tonight we are going to have so much fun," Alice bounced over too me and carefully gave me a hug, she did not want to ruin any of her work, "I'm so glad you decided to come and so is Edward. You're all he talks about anymore and you have only been here a week."

I immediately blushed, I did not expect that at all.

"Really? I'm all he talks about?"

"Oh, come on Bella I know you have only been here a week but he likes you." I blushed even harder. I do like Edward but I won't admit it right now, the timing is just too soon.

Alice continued, "He walks you to every class while carrying your books and whenever you guys are together it is like you only have eyes for each other because you don't really talk too anyone else except each other, and Jasper tells me there is not a moment when you are not on your cell phone texting or talking to Edward."

She was telling me things I already knew but it seemed like it was just hitting me and it actually made me somewhat excited for tonight because it meant spending more time with Edward.

As Alice said, I got closer to Edward over the past week. We talked a lot and got too know each other better and I had been nothing but happy during this week.

I was not sure how to respond to Alice so I walked out of my room downstairs and she followed me a minute later.

"Alice you are so beautiful," Alice giggled and approached Jasper, "Thanks and you are handsome as always."

I turned away when they leaned into each other for a kiss. I really did not want too see that when it came to my brother. Good thing Charlie had too stay late for work, I knew he would get nervous over Jasper being affectionate like that.

I was walking into the living room when I heard a car pull into the driveway with its headlights flashing in the windows.

_Edward_.

I opened the door as he stepped on the porch and he came straight inside. He was dressed in black pants and dressy gray shirt. For such a simple look he made it look really good; heck he looks good all the time, probably even naked…

I had let my thoughts wander too far and of course I blushed again. I brought my right hand too my face covering my forehead waiting for Edward too make some comment about why I was blushing but he said nothing.

I looked at him and he was just staring at me with an expression of 'wow'. Alice was right he looked clueless as what too do next.

Speaking of the pixie, "Edward," Alice approached us nudging Edward in the side, "You going too at least say _hi_ too Bella.

"Oh… Yeah. Hi Bella, you look amazing."

Edward stepped forward and hugged me.

"It's really good too see you Edward. I think I'm glad I decided to go to Homecoming with you."

I did not even find myself surprised that I said that. Edward just had this really happy effect on me. I would do anything for him, there was no more doubt in my mind. Like, Edward Cullen? No. Have strong feeling for him? Yes!

**Okay I hope you liked that. Review, please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Over 1,300 hits, alerts/faves total to about forty, and the reviews just made my day. So a big thanks to everyone who contributed too that list.  
**

* * *

**Chapter six**

Before we left for Homecoming we made plans for the rest of the weekend. We had Monday off from school because of some teacher thing so we all decided to spend the weekend at Edward's house. His parents are out of town and we would have the whole house to ourselves; which includes a pool and a game room. Alice got so excited by the idea that she literally ran upstairs and packed my overnight bag. I too was excited, it seemed like I was in for a fun weekend, it had been awhile since I have really just hung out with friends and had fun.

I had a smile… no a grin on my face the whole ride too the school, which was noticed by Edward, "What are you so happy about?" I was so lost in my own world that I did not realize we were at the school. Edward stood on the passenger side of the Volvo holding the door opened for me.

"Nothing really," I lied.

He reached his hand out and I grabbed it, letting him pull me out of the car.

"You're quite the gentlemen. I don't know if should make jokes or ask for more."

"Well women deserve to be treated with respect. Especially you, Bella."

There he goes again, saying all the right words to me. So instead of responding to him, I reached up kissed him on his cheek. I pulled away and turned around in hopes of hiding my instant blush.

"Bella…" He sounded unhappy.

"I'm sorry Edward, I just… I…"

"Bella, I liked that." He turned me around so I could see his smile.

"HEY! You guys going to come in? Or are you going to stay out here staring and flirting all night?"

Alice yelled and I blushed again.

"They can do that inside too, under my watchful eye." Jasper spoke calmly but I knew he was serious. He is very protective of me.

"Give them a break Jazz, it's cute."

Edward was now almost blushing.

"They're right Edward. Let's head inside before I change my mind about coming."

Edward linked our arms and we walked into the crowd of students heading inside of the School. They gymnasium was decorated in colors of black and silver with multicolored colored lights. There was even a DJ. It was very minimal too dances in Phoenix and I liked it.

Edward removed my coat and went to hang it on the coat racks in the corner of the gym. I watched Alice and Jasper dance too some pop song on the dance floor… dancing, I almost forgot there would be actual dancing. I sat down at a table and Edward joined me just seconds later.

"Having fun?" He asked.

"We just got here." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah but you seemed so happy earlier that I was curious."

"Well hopefully I can keep my good mood up for the next three hours."

"Well if you can't, I will." Edward whispered into my ear then brought his arm around my shoulder bringing me closer to him. His touch sent shivers down my spine. It felt so good that I moved closer to him with my head angled on his chest. We were so close that we stuck together like magnets.

"Thanks, Edward… this is nice." Nice, come on Bella you can do better than nice. Edward is truly an amazing guy who says all the right things to me and treats me like a princess almost. I felt the need to want too say something that would make me equal to him. I looked up too him and he seemed satisfied with my answer.

"Okay you two, seriously, we came here too dance! Get out here," Alice walked over to us and yanked me from the table pulling me too the dance floor. For someone very small she sure was full of vigor.

Edward followed us until we hit the middle of the floor joining Jasper. "You sure looked cozy with my little sister Edward." Edward looked nervous, unsure of what to say, that was first.

"She is not little Jasper, just a year younger." Alice said to him.

"It's okay to feel nervous Edward, just as long you treat my sister with respect then we won't have any problems. I'd hate to break what girls call your pretty face."

"JASPER!" I scoffed. Jasper ignored me and stared at Edward.

Edward nodded at Jasper in a silent agreement then Alice grabbed Jasper and started dancing. I looked at Edward and he just shrugged before we joined Alice and Jasper and begun dancing.

I had tripped a few times in my pathetic attempts at dancing but as always Edward was there to catch me. I could not dance at all, I was just all over the place but I guess I was having fun. It was an hour into the dance when a slow song played. The crowded groups of students spaced out into couples.

I turned away after Alice and Jasper joined together and looked at Edward awkwardly. Would he want to slow dance with me?

"Bella, may I have this dance?" His voice was calm and soothing. I could not deny him.

"You may," We leaned towards each other and his hands immediately hugged my waist, sliding down to my hips while my hands rested on his shoulders. My first slow dance and it being with Edward made things so much better. Nothing could ruin my good mood now.

_You're just too good to be true.  
Can't keep my eyes off of you.  
You feel like heaven to touch.  
I wanna hold you so much.  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off of you._

The song that played hit me with full force. It was how I was feeling about Edward at the moment.

_Pardon the way that I stare.  
There's nothing else to compare.  
The sight of you makes me weak.  
There are no words left to speak,  
But if you feel like I feel,  
Please let me know that it's real.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off of you._

We slowly moved to the music while watching each other with smiles on our faces.

_I love you, baby,  
And if it's quite alright,  
I need you, baby,  
To warm a lonely night.  
I love you, baby.  
Trust in me when I say:  
Oh, pretty baby,  
Don't bring me down, I pray.  
Oh pretty baby,  
Now that I found you, stay  
And let me love you, baby.  
Let me love you._

"Look at you, you have not even stepped on my feet yet." Edward spoke while holding himself back from laughing.

"Well, do you really think I'm going to ruin my first slow dance with my clumsiness?"

"Another first with me, I sure do feel lucky." If he only knew how lucky I felt.

_You're just too good to be true.  
Can't keep my eyes off of you.  
You feel like heaven to touch.  
I wanna hold you so much.  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off of you._

Without even thinking I rested my head on Edward's chest, "Is this okay?" I hesitantly asked.

"It's perfect," Edward responded moving his hands from my hips and securing his arms around my waist.

_I love you baby,  
And if it's quite alright,  
I need you, baby,  
To warm a lonely night.  
I love you, baby.  
Trust in me when I say:  
Oh, pretty baby,  
Don't bring me down, I pray.  
Oh pretty baby,  
Now that I found you stay  
And let me love you, baby.  
Let me love you..._

Edward was right this was perfect. Perfection was not something that was my life and Edward just made everything better.

The song ended and we stayed in the position for a very long time. Ignoring the crowds and the get-up and go music. It was like neither one of us wanted the moment too end. If we could we would have stay like that all night but we pulled apart after seeing a flash.

We looked over and saw Alice holding a digital camera; she was grinning and bouncing up and down. I wondered how she even managed to take a picture when she could not even stand still.

"AWW! Edward… Bella, you are so cute together. I'm developing this picture and getting a frame for it! You both will be getting a copy!"

Edward and I both laughed and Alice walked over too us to show Edward and I the picture.

"You do realize you've been in that same spot, holding onto each other for an hour!?" Alice looked like she was going to burst from excitement.

Edward and I just smiled at her like it was not a big deal.

Jasper met up with Edward as Alice dragged me out of the gym and into the girls bathroom.

"OH MY GOD BELLA!" Alice squealed drawing attention too us. Some of the other occupants of the bathroom looked at Alice like she was crazy or looked at me like I was crazy for hanging out with Alice which brought out a side of me that I did not know I had.

"What are you staring at?!" I sneered. Two students that I knew too be Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory – the most snobbish girls of the school - just rolled there eyes and continued to stare at us. They wore flimsy dresses, hooker style heels, and way too much make-up.

"If your done staring then maybe you should go back to your mirrors and see that you look like you are ready to work a street corner."

Lauren huffed and Jessica looked taken back at my words before storming out of the bathroom.

"Wow, Bella you actually kind of scared me. Though it's about time someone told those bitches off."

"Well I was not about too let anyone ruin my night and that goes for you too Alice. They way they were staring at you… it just was not right."

Alice jumped up and pulled me into a hug, "Thank you, Bella. That means a lot that you stood up for me. I can normally handle there antics but it just gets old that I ignore it."

I pulled away from her. "Well I have a feeling that they will stay away from us from now on."

"Now! Back to you and Edward!" Alice changed the subject.

Me and Edward…. Edward and I… I really liked the sound of that.

Alice pulled out her camera again, looking at the picture with pride. I would hold that moment in my heart for the rest of my life.

* * *

**Okay so I know some of you might like long chapters… well with each chapter I build them up too be longer. **

** Edward and Bella's kiss will be in the next chapter!**

**For some odd reason, I typed 'Chapter three' in chapter five, does anyone no how I can fix that without deleting the chapter?**


End file.
